


Fauning Over Mabel

by PanPacificPines



Series: Ménage à Twins [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Other, Satyr, Transformation, Wenbel, Wenpines, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPacificPines/pseuds/PanPacificPines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy has a problem that she's fairly certain only the Pines twins can help with. Unfortunately for her, Dipper's out of town. Fortunately for her Mabel isn't. However, well, the problem has really gotten her goat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fauning Over Mabel

Wendy paced back and forth in her apartment, bedsheet wrapped around her waist, staring down at the screen of her phone.  
“C’mon, Mabel, pick up. Pick up. You gotta be awake.” A loud clacking sound shocked her momentarily when she unthinkingly wandered into the kitchen. She soldiered against the brief moment of panic that welled up inside of her and flashed in her eyes. Stepping back into the comforting sanity of her carpeted living room she clicked the end call icon and prepared to try again. Going out to visit Mabel and Dipper in person was normally pretty simple these days since they only lived about twenty minutes away these days. That wasn’t an option tonight, and desperation was a real factor.

There was no way she’d be able to drive her truck across town tonight. Not in her current state. Wendy rolled her neck from side to side to crack it and closed her eyes. She’d been through the end of the world and came out of the other side just fine. Psyching herself up by remembering the adventures she shared with the twins was a comfort. She’d gone all commando on the weirdmageddon and kicked some serious demon ass. Next came her breathing and heart. Hiding out in the forests of Oregon for her dad’s lumberjack survivalist training came with some benefits. Not the least of which was some control over her breathing and at least some control to keep her heart from pounding in her ears. At first it was just so she could pounce out of the bushes onto her younger brothers, eliciting terrified shrieks from them. But now?

The bubbly little tune that signified an incoming video call jingled in her hand. Mabel’s happy smiling face came into view and Wendy decided that she was composed enough. She thumbed the green icon to accept the call and a moment or so later when the video stream loaded she changed her mind.  
Mabel sat in front of her with dark wet ringlets and bare, dew dropped, sun speckled skin shouting loudly into the oldest parts of her brain.  
“Aww, man, you’re killin’ me, smalls.” Wendy mumbled under her voice while the video buffered.  
“Hey, girl! Buncha missed calls from you. Is there a fire or are you really just tryin’ ta break off a piece?” Mabel winked and giggled as she ran a brush through her hair, quirking her head to the side and incidentally giving Wendy a somewhat more salacious view.

It was barely more than just the skin below her clavicle but it was a damn nice patch of skin below her clavicle. She bit her lip nervously and looked away briefly.  
“Hey, what’s with that look? I don’t see anybody else in your place? ‘Sides, I wouldn’ta called you right after my shower if I wasn’t totally cool with you seein’ these puppies!” Mabel stood up slightly in her computer chair and shook her breasts in the laptop’s camera. Wendy nearly dropped the phone in response and released a slightly pained groan.  
“O-okay, Mabes, you can put those things away now.” She said, peaking back at the phone screen for just a split second before fully giving her attention back to it.  
“Ha! You’re too much, Corduroy. You know you like ‘em. Least you did last time you me and Dippity-Doo did the dippity-doo.” She waggled her eyebrows, stuck out the tip of her tongue and wiggled her shoulders as she seemed to do whenever she thought she’d made a clever word play.

“Yeah, Mabes, I …I like your, um, girls. But, just, like, I sorta needed your and Dip’s help with…something.” Her eyes darted back from the screen several times for the two short sentences. It also seemed that her lips were too dry for the whole exchange; she couldn’t stop licking them.  
“Oh-ho-ho. Well you shoulda said so. If you need a show I can do that.”  
“N-No! No, I-No.”  
“Eh. Dip isn’t here anyway. Though I could still do a hell of a solo performance if ya really need.”  
“Nnngg.” Was all Wendy could muster to say. At this point ‘no’ was losing the battle for dominance.  
“Ooh. I could maybe put on some of the sexiest of lingeries and do a little dance for you?” A small whimper escaped Wendy. “Hey, is that your old hat? Didn’t you give that to my bro-ham? I coulda sworn he took it with him…”  
“So um…Where’s Dipper right now?”

“Hey, don’t tell me you’re starting to play favorites with the Pines twins. He’s got a nice butt, but mine is much hotter.”  
“Oh, I’m not questioning your butt, Mabe. I just-”  
“You’d better not be. Cuz-“ she licked her finger and presumably touched it to her butt somewhere below the view of the camera as she made the ‘Tssss’ sound a second later. “I only say so cuz of how- I mean, you actually look extra super horny tonight.”  
“God, you have no idea.” She breathed out an exasperated, knowing breath.  
“Ooh, well if it’s that bad one of us could meet the other?”  
“Nngg.” Her eyes clamped shut and the video feed shook on Mabel’s end, like Wendy was hanging a hard time holding onto the phone.  
“Have a little sleep-over?”  
“Nngg!”  
“Little girls’ night in.”  
“Oh god, Mabel. I-I can’t get a word in here. You’re so-”  
“Hopped up? Yeah, I guess you could say I’m really feeling the sexual groove goin’ on. And also the three cups of espresso I had before my shower. Did you know that espresso has like a bazillion times the caffeine of a regular cup’a’joe? Cuz I didn’t know that. But I watched like a bunch of videos on it since…like…wait, what time is it?”  
“Nnnggg. P-lease, Mabe?  
“Ooh, you ask nicely like that and maybe we can do like a catholic schoolgirl thing and a naughty teacher kinda night? I mean you already look great in plaid. I could probably whip up on o’ those skirts they wear before-hand.”  
“Mabel!”  
“You’d look so freakin’ good in pigtails, and I could totally rock a pair of my costume librarian glasses and find a ruler or whatever for some spankins when yer a bad girl.”  
“Oh my god.”  
“Hey, don’t take his name in vein, young lady! Though you are older than me, but if it’s a roleplay that probably wouldn’t matter so much. Hey, should I do like an Irish accent or something to ham up the role or would that wither up your lady bits from laughter?”

“Mabel! I need your help!” She whipped off her hat which had apparently just barely been covering up a pair of ram’s horns sprouting from her hairline and curling around her ears.  
“Faith and begorrah!”  
“Now you see what I mean?”  
“Didja have an arts and crafts accident? Cuz I had a hot glue gun stuck to me for like a week once.”  
“I wish I were that lucky.”  
“Oh jeeze.”  
“Yeah. So I was really hoping The Mystery Twins could help a girl out? Maybe make with some of that sciencey magic stuff you guys do? I …I can’t leave my apartment like this.”  
“Hey, the hat seemed to cover ‘em up pretty good. Doesn’t seem all that bad, right?” Wendy bit her lip again and looked down, below the view of the camera on her phone.  
“Oh… It’s not just the horns, is it?” Wendy shook her head.

“Okay. Um. Yes. I –I can totally- I can help. Um, lemme get dressed and I will put clothes on and –Yeah, okay so, I’ll do that and I’ll be right over. I’ll just- Okay, so Dipper is off with Grunkle Ford on one of their sciencey adventure research trips and normally I’da gone but it sounded nerdy and boring, and also they’d be in one of the weirder parts of the woods where cell phones don’t work and you can’t get internet so I was like…okay, more important things to do. Yeah, sorry. I’ll bring Journal Five. That’s the one with all the curses and hoodoo in it, I think. I’ll check before I go. Do you need me to bring anything specific? Or just like a trunk of magicky science stuff?”  
“Yeah….your baggiest, lumpiest most form covering sweater you own.”  
“Hey! I don’t have lumpy sweaters, I’ll have you know- And actually I don’t think it’d help if it’s all the lower bits that need covering.” Wendy looked away from Mabel’s inquisitive expression.  
“It’s uh, not for me…Also no yoga pants. If you could like stuff yourself into something really formless and potato-y I’d appreciate it.”  
“I don’t understand Wendy Lou Who.”  
“Look, you’ll understand later, I just- I can’t explain it right now, okay? Just take my word on it? Please, Mabel Grabel?”

“Okay, I’ll make it work. You sure you can’t wait a couple days until Dip and Ford get back? I could call your work for you and be Doctor Mabelton, M.D., and let ‘em know you’ve got kidney pox or whatever. Should buy you a couple days; meanwhile I get you over here and you can bunk down until we’re able to voodoo the hoodoo away.”  
“Sooner would definitely be better than later. Even if you turn me into something else; anything else. Or if you could like, put me to sleep for a week or something.”  
“That bad?”  
“Worse.”  
“Okay. I’ll be over A.S.A.M.P.”  
“As soon as Mabel-y possible?” Wendy tried weakly  
“I knew you’d get it!”

Wendy returned to her pacing, glancing up at the lumberjack clock mounted on the back wall of her kitchen every few seconds. It depicted a wide man in red flannel that looked much like her father swinging around a pair of axes. One was the minute hand and the other the hour hand. There was an option to have him shout out “TIMBER!” at each hour it toned off. Usually she kept it switched off to help preserve her sanity. Time seemed to drag on just to spite her. Her mind played tricks with her. Every small sound from the outside must have been Mabel pulling into the driveway. Even if it’d only been five or ten minutes. She calculated and re-calculated how long she thought it’d been, and how likely it was that Mabel would be knocking on her door in just another second.

Twenty minutes passed and then everything was Mabel, from the neighbor’s unfortunately timed arrival home from work to one of the local dogs acting up. She unlocked the door so Mabel could come in as she pleased, and busied herself with anything she could, from setting out drinks to arranging small pieces of cheese with some crackers on a tray. It wasn’t until thirty five minutes (and forty nine seconds) after Wendy had hung up with Mabel that she showed up. To her credit she’d scoured her and Dipper’s place for any and all bits and bobs that might help take care of Wendy’s problem. When the knock came on the door finally Wendy half hide behind the couch even though it’d been she herself that’d called for help.  
“Just come on in, Mabel!” She managed to sound more confident than she felt. It was a well cultivated skill of hers.

She dragged a decent sized wooden trunk into the apartment with some small overturned carpet under it. If Wendy had to guess she’d say Mabel had ruined a floor or two before. As long as she felt she’d waited for her to show up, Wendy felt somehow safer from having her bizarre new reality confirmed if she could just hide the offending parts by leaning down awkwardly behind her second hand sofa, which normally had random towels and blankets draped across it to hide random tears and stains. Tonight was no different in that regard. Mabel of course was there to help, and wouldn’t think her a monster for having had something done to her like this, but it still felt like maybe she should. The whole uncomfortable spell seemed to come to a heard when Mabel quirked hers to the side as if to ask ‘What are you doing back there?’  
“What’re you doing back there?” Which she did, in so many words.

“You scared I’m gonna look at your goat legs and be all like ‘oh no, Wendy’s a be-hooved goat lady now! Aaahh Run!’?” The self impression was capitalized with over exaggerated hand gestures and underwhelmed ‘indoor voice’ screaming.  
“Kinda yeah…also ‘be-hooved?’ Do we say that now? Is that a thing?”  
“Hey, you don’t get to hide behind count-couchula the undead sofa and criticize my wordulation.” That was enough for Wendy to crack a smile and try to hold back a chuckle to begrudge Mabel the satisfaction of having scored a point on her. She glanced from the door to Mabel’s face and back a few times, as if mentally triple checking that it was indeed shut and her friend did indeed seem intent on helping, though still with a bit of trepidation she stepped out and into full view. Well, mostly full view as she still had a sheet tied around her waist, like an impromptu skirt-toga.

“Y’know-“ Mabel started.  
“Yeah, yeah. It does sorta lend to the whole ‘I totally look like a monster out of Greek legend thing’ but it’s uh…the only thing I could find to fit around my bits down there.”  
“Not even-“  
“The ONLY thing.” She emphasized.  
“Oh. Well.” Mabel had a ponderous look on her face for a few moments before it seemed to morph into an expression Wendy could only describe as perverted, before attempting to push the thought aside momentarily. It made Wendy feel a little more human that Mabel could still derail her own train of thought while thinking of her like that, but on the other hand…  
“Hey, yo. Chill it with the ‘thinkin’ about Wendy with no pants’ biz over there.” She couldn’t meet Mabel’s eyes as she spoke, twirling a strand of hair around a finger. “Y’know, not that it doesn’t feel nice, but uhh….”

“C’mon, If you don’t tell Doctor Mabel about all of your symptoms, how do you expect me to help?” She plastered the sweetest, most (obviously false) innocent expression she could across her face, even blinking for emphasis. It was fairly obvious that she was still very much thinking about Wendy’s ‘no pants biz’.  
“I am so going to die.”  
“Keep badmouthing Doctor Mabel like that and we’ll find out.”  
“Wouldn’t it be Doctor Pines- And anyway, that’s besides the- okay, I can’t even think straight. How the hell do boys even- Augh!” Making as though to tear her own hair out she wound up grabbing her horns instead, and shouted in frustration, collapsing on the sofa.  
“I don’t know what they teach in Gravity Falls public schools, but boys don’t really go through-“ She motioned at Wendy “All of this during puberty. I promise, I would have noticed if Dipper had sprouted a pair of hood ornaments like that in seventh grade. Well, maybe tenth grade in his case…”

“You hit the needle on the head, Mabes. Sortof.”  
“Huh?” She looked utterly baffled, like she might be thinking of a secret Satyr puberty conspiracy that’d somehow been hidden from her.  
“No. Whatever you’re thinking. No. I mean horns. As in Horny.” She tapped the one sprouting from her left temple for emphasis. “As in I’m really, really, **really** horny.”  
“Is that really all that awful? I mean, I’m sure we could figure something-“  
“Oooh no!” Wendy recoiled as Mabel attempted to lay an assuring hand on her, her hooves almost kicking over her coffee table. “Believe me, you don’t want none of this right now. And besides, I already tried that and it just seemed to make things worse.”  
“Oh, is it all goaty down there? Cuz I mean, it’s not like something I’d go out of my way to look for, but you’re a friend!”  
“No. It’s not goaty. That at least I can be thankful for…sort of. Can we just sorta try to brainstorm some solutions here? Cuz I’m feeling a little light headed at the moment.” Mabel tried the comforting hand on Wendy’s leg again, and although her first instinct was to fight against it, she allowed it on the second attempt, placing her hand over her friend’s.  
“Okay. We’ll start throwing mystical stuff at this and see what fits.”

After about an hour of experimentation Wendy lay on the carpet of her living room, the furniture having been pushed aside. They managed to turn her purple, make her lower half invisible and cause her to speak in Latin for about five minutes. For a while her horns, fingernails and hooves all glowed like they were fluoresced by UV lights and a few of her freckles actually flew off and presumably started lives of their own out in the world, but nothing had actually changed her species. Well, it hadn’t changed it back to human. A somewhat more stressful three minutes had been spent as a llama before she reverted back, as though propelled by some sort of rubber band back into the form.  
“Well, at least you don’t have to call me Pacha?”  
“Oh it definitely would have been Izma if that llama thing had been permanent.”  
“Ooh. That’s harsh. Though fair enough, I guess.”

“Yeah. I guess we can take a break or whatever. I’m definitely not going into work tomorrow no matter how many, toes I manage to get back. My stomach is not happy about that last one.” Mabel lay on Wendy’s single seater sofa with her legs draped over the headrest.  
“Yeah…Maybe we’re coming at this from the wrong direction? When did this whole thing start? Did you get bitten by a radioactive goat or something?”  
“Pfft. I wish. Then maybe I’d have some badass goat-girl super powers and be able to headbutt dudes into another county or whatever. No, I know exactly how this happened though.”  
“Really!?” Mabel somersaulted backwards off of the couch and grabbed Wendy’s cheeks excitedly in her hands, pulling the older girl’s face closer. “Why didn’t you say that before! Maybe we can just undo whatever did it!”

Wendy grimaced and looked away.  
“I was sorta hoping to avoid that, but I guess…”  
“Hey” Mabel placed a hand on her shoulder. “Whatever it is, I’m here for you. Literally. Like, right here. So spill, Blerb-dawg. I’ll help you get through it.”  
“Augh!” In her exasperation Wendy collapsed back down onto the carpet, the back rim of her horns hitting the ground with a thud. “I know you will, and that sorta makes it worse.”  
“Buuuh?”  
“Okay, I’ll explain. Just close your mouth, kid, you’re letting flies in.” She half heartedly punched Mabel’s shoulder to let her know it wasn’t as serious as she might be thinking. “It’s sort of embarrassing and I also feel pretty guilty about it. So my heart is all janked up about it.”  
“Okay, well I promise not to judge you for it.”  
“I know you’ll try not to but I won’t keep you to it.”

“So, you know I absolutely love you and your brother.”  
“This is sort of starting to sound like a ‘we need to talk’ conversation is about to happen.”  
“No! See, that’s what I mean! I don’t know how to do this.”  
“Okay, I’ll just let you talk. I’m sorry.”  
“Gah. Me too. I really, really do love you guys. Like, for real love. After that thing we did in my van I was thinking just how exactly what kind of love it is. It kinda scared me, and I don’t really do ‘feelings’ all that well.” Finger quotes framed the word just as much as her tone of voice. “So I started looking around to see what I could figure out.”  
“Well, I mean, we never said we were exclusive or anything.” Mabel looked away, a small flush coming to her face and she raked her fingers through the hair that’d fallen across her shoulder.  
“I know. I know…just, it felt like I was cheating on you guys and just the same it seemed pretty ridiculous. I mean, you two have been together for how many years? I can’t just intrude on that.”  
“Hey” Mabel objected, putting a serious tone in her voice. “Anytime you wanna wiggle your freckled up booty into our business you are more than welcomed. You aren’t interrupting anything.”  
“It’s not just that…I am in love with you guys. Both of you. Isn’t that fucked up?” Just as Mabel perked up to look back at Wendy, her eyes darted away in shame. “I mean, who does that? Falls in love with a brother and sister set? You guys are like salt and pepper shakers. Who’s ever heard of a third shaker? What would you even put in there?”

“You dork.”  
“Hey. You’re a dork.”  
“No, really. We’re in love with you too, idiot.” Mabel knocked on Wendy’s forehead. “We thought you knew that and were just trying to give us space to deal with our ever evolving weirdness. Also, for the record, Paprika.”  
“Wh-?”  
“Paprika, you dingus. I’m totally setting a place at our table for one of those shaker thingies with-“  
“Paprika?”  
“Yes. That. At our table, from now on.”  
“Gaaah!”  
“Wendy no likey Paprika?”  
“No. I mean- I don’t know? I just wish I had known that sooner before-“ She motioned down at her legs and at her horns. “I could have avoided this.”  
“Okay, yeah, I think we sorta drifted off topic. How exactly in the wide world of dating did this come out of that?”

“Okay, well I installed this new dating app for the pacific northwest called, I kid you not, Lumbr.”  
“Get out of freakin’ town.”  
“Didn’t want to. That’s why I installed the app.” She elbowed Mabel and stuck out her tongue.  
“Okay, chuckles, then what?”  
“Well, I met this guy, like you do, and he shall be known as ‘Douchelord the Asshole’ from now on.”  
“Oh shit.”  
“Yeah. Oh shit is right.” She scrolled through some photos on her phone to show Mabel an image of a guy far too good looking to not be a model. His features were perfectly symmetrical and his haircut must have cost at least triple digits, with a perfect little Superman curl of hair at the peak.  
“Woah, shit. This guy?”  
“I know, right? Also gay.”  
“What? He dated you, a girl, while he, this guy, is gay, and that turned you into a goat?” Wendy gently smushed Mabel’s face with her hand.  
“Hush, you, I’m getting there. Okay, so Douchelord the Asstounding, I changed it, it flows better this way. D to the A sends me a contact request and I’m like, no way this dude is really looking for a date looking like that. He must be some troll in a basement somewhere trying to lure me under a bridge or something. So I called him on it and he sent me …well, yeah, um, he sent proof. Hooboy. I’ll show you later. So we go out and the guy is so freakin’ suave. It excuses me using the word suave to describe him.”  
“Yeah, I was gonna say. But he does have some suavitude going on in his profile. Dang.”

“So whatever, we go to his place, cuz the date went super awesome well, and I didn’t even have that much to drink. Then we-“  
“Got down in the Blerb-town? Frickle Frackled? Traded cooties? Did the horizontal mambo with the beast with two backs?”  
“Oh god. Stop. It sounds so much worse when you put it that way…so yes.”  
“Okay though, hold on, I got one more.”  
“Ugh. Fine. What?”  
“Gettin’ you a little yub nub.”  
“Oh god. That’s even worse than Frickle Frackling.”  
“I know, right!? You’ll never be able to look into their cold dead eyes, like doll’s eyes, again the same way…hey! I like Frickle Frackling!”  
“You would. Anyway, I’m telling a story. Hush. So yeah. We get to his place and I expected fireworks.”  
“No fireworks? Not even a snake?”  
“Ugh, yes.” She adjusted the way she was sitting. “A snake is all there was. I mean, it seemed like he might have been kinda trying? But he definitely didn’t know how to work the machinery. I wasn’t even totally sure he’d gotten off until he told me. Also before you even ask he was definitely wearing a rubber and it was one of mine. He didn’t exactly shove me out of the door or anything but I didn’t really feel like staying. Y’know? So I get a text from him a couple days later and he’s all apologetic ‘n junk. Says he’s really gay and that he even had to take one of those little blue pills just to get it up.”

“What? Why even bother then!?” Mabel, outraged on Wendy’s behalf balled up her fists and furrowed her brow.  
“Yeah, well, apparently latex doesn’t protect against this.” She motioned at herself. “magic and curses are apparently not guaranteed in that ninety-nine point nine percent biz.”  
“Okay, that is beyond messed up. But I don’t get it, why did he go after you? Did he already tear through the whole gay community on the west coast?”  
“No, apparently, as I found out, the transformation sorta has a trigger.”  
“Like a full moon?”  
“Yeah, kinda, but no. Whenever I get horny, I uh, get, horny. Get it? Actually it starts out with them, but then the worse it gets…well, the worse it gets.”  
“So that bastardly bastard wanted to stay human enough to trick you into sleeping with him?”  
“pretty much.”  
“You tell me where his place is and I’ll- Okay, we’ll pimp Dipper out and- Oh I am so mad. I’m gonna shrinky his dinky and his new nickname will be itty-bitty wangerino!”  
“Thanks Mabe. I appreciate it. We’ll get around to that after we fix my situation though, right?”

“Wait a minute!” Mabel sprang upright. “Holy shit, Wendy, so all this time? Like from the phone call until now you’ve been itching for some scratching?”  
“Well, since before that, or else I wouldn’t have needed to call, but yeah.”  
“If you had been supremely turned off by something you’d have Blerbed back?”  
“We don’t have to describe it that way, but yeah, I guess.”  
“Damn, Corduroy, I didn’t know you were this pent up. Haven’t you tried, y’know.”  
“Oh god, please don’t start with the metaphors again. I can’t take it. And yes, I tried, like a lot. Trust me. It just gets worse. And you being all naked after the shower didn’t help. Believe me.”  
“Whaaaat?”

Mabel leaned forward, purposefully trapping her breasts between her arms as she did.  
“I didn’t even do anything.”  
“Oh god, Bel.” Wendy recoiled from the pose, though she couldn’t exactly look away. “If you keep that up I won’t be able to hold onto this last secret much longer. It’s weird and embarrassing and I was hoping it’d be like getting sprayed by a skunk or whatever. Just y’know, bathe in tomato juice and chant a spell or something.”  
“So you want to take a bath together?” Mabel’s eyebrows did a little dance as she bit her lip and leaned in even further.  
“Oh god. Oh fuck, Mabel. This actually kinda physically hurts. You know how they say to call a doctor if you have an –“  
“Wait a minute again!”  
“Wh-What?” Wendy couldn’t help but feel a bit whiplashed by two such outbursts so close together.

“So this is kinda like a magical STI right?”  
“Ugh. I guess if we have to put it that way.” The thought had crossed her mind before, but saying it out loud just made her feel even worse. She thought that maybe if she busied herself with memorizing the patterns in the carpet the world might just forget she existed for a while.  
“No! For realz! I might know someone that can help! And he’s definitely still going to be up. Hold on, lemme text him first to make sure he’s not performing.” Mabel stood, leaving Wendy baffled and more than just a little frustrated. She adjusted herself under the blanket and tried to sit in a cross legged position. When that proved to be more trouble than it was worth and she just plopped down on her rump and rested her arms across what she assumed were knees, watching Mabel clicking rapidly on her phone. Before long Mabel was squealing excitedly, hopping in place.  
“Oh my god! He’s not doing a show or anything and he’s totally up for helping!”  
“Uhh….Who, when, and also what?” She ticked off her fingers “Why? I think-But also what?”  
“I think you asked that one twice. But anyway it’s a long story and I wouldn’t –“

Before Mabel could say anything else a brilliant flash of blue light exploded outward from a bend, or bubble in the air a few feet behind Mabel, in between the kitchen and front door or the cramped apartment.  
“What’s uuuup party people!?” A heavyset blonde man in plastic shades, a raggedy t-shirt and and khaki shorts with an equally raggedy soul patch seemed to just appear in front of them throwing up a pair of devil horns with both hands. “Who called for The Love God up in this bi-!? –Uhh, kinda small party here, lady dudes.”  
“You called Love God!? How do you even have- Is he an actual Go- The hell is going on, Mabel!?”  
“Woah! Dig it! Satyr party up in the house!” He howled. “Or, uh, we going by Faun? Sorry, shouldn’t make assumptions.” He plopped down on the Sofa she’d been sitting in front of, brushing up against her arm with his beefy, sweaty leg. She scooted aside slightly, feeling somewhat grossed out at first. Though after looking down at her own legs Wendy shrugged and turned to look at the newcomer.

“Uhh, dude, aren’t you that singer from Woodstick? And also, **we** go by Wendy.” She looked back and forth between him and Mabel a few times, mouthing ‘what the fuck?’ in her direction.  
“Aww, yeah, man. Y’all got some snacks up in here? Dude, dude, I smell little bits of cheese on crackers! Come on, don’t stinge out on me, dudes!” Wendy nodded towards Mabel, who brought the trap over and set it on the cushion next to him. Immediately he scooped a double fistful of snacks into his maw “But, like, y’know, go around on tour for so long and, like, eventually people are like ‘that dude is just as handsome as he was twenty years ago.’ I know, it’s a curse to have this rockin’ bod.” He attempted to flex, which resulted in a stomach gurgle, answered back by more tiny bits of cheese on crackers. “So, like, I gotta take a break for a while and let my backup boys share the limelight for a while. Y’know, at least until I can craft a new ‘sona as we say in the biz and get back out on stage. So I’m doin’ the whole management schtick for now. Though homegirl here knows all about that. Hey! Gimme some skin, sister!” He held out a fist for Mabel to bump and she happily responded before giving him a great big hug.

“Soh, uh, you and homeboy still…” He whispered rather loudly while he made a wavy little hand motion. “You know, still doin’ the whole brotherly love bit? Cuz I’m sensing kind of a musty environment here with hooves over here. Got some slinky vibes.” Mabel giggled and nodded, but Wendy scowled at him.  
“Wendy.” She drew out the sound of the name “Weeeendyyy.”  
“Sorry, Wen-girl, didn’t mean to offend. So I thought I was here to liven up some kinda party? Def looks like it could use some livening up.” Mabel held out a quieting hand towards Wendy.  
“Actually, L.G. I need a consult. My friend over here didn’t always look like this.”  
“Trans? Okay, I dig it.”  
“No. I mean-“  
“She means the whole being half goat thing. I’m supposed to be human, man.”  
“Oh! Right! Yeah, I see it now. Right on. Heh. Got yourself a case of the Satyr-pox. The Faun-flu. Yeah, man. Old curse. Funky mojo. Kinda funny though. It’s all like ‘the horns that cannot be removed’ or whatever. The translation is a little wiggy.”

Mabel jabbed his arm lightly with a finger.  
“Hey, pretend like my brother is the smart one. What’s all that mean?”  
“Oh! Sorry homegirl. Okay, so basically way, way, long ago one lover spurned another and, well, you don’t do that to a wizard. Or witch, I can’t really remember. But basically since they were a cuckold the aforementioned magically endowed party then decided to put a pair of horns on their former lover. But like, for real. Partly to kinda make it harder to get laid, and also so it’d sorta show that one laid with another who laid with the first dude. Or lady dude. Again, I forget.”  
“Okay, and this helps me how?” Wendy cracked.  
“Well” He puffed out his cheeks. “Okay, so, like, you gotta get busy. That’s how you got it. So…” Wendy shot up to her feet. Or rather she tried to, seeing as how she lacked both the coordination with her new legs and any actual feet to rise up to, it was more of a stumble, followed by an uneasy wobble. Though after a second attempt she managed it.

“So you’re telling me that the only cure is for me to be a skeevy prick like the dude that did this to me just pass it on down the line!? Hell no!”  
“Well, y’know, I hear saltpeter is supposed to lessen the urges, but I’m sensing that you won’t like that either.”  
“Not so much.”  
“Well, I mean, it’s either that or to lay with the one from whence the horns came.”  
“Does that mean she has to get back with the dude that did this to her?”  
“Well, I mean, that or the ancient dead dude that kinda started this whole thing.”  
“That sucks!” Wendy stomped a hoof, rattling the entire room. She was already strong for her size, but given the extra height and strength of her new form, the dishes in the sink shook with the fit of rage.  
“Isn’t there any other way, LG?”  
“Uhh, I mean, like, magic is hinky stuff, homegirl. I mean, you can sorta fill out the circumstances where it kinda fits, it might work. Just sayin’ I don’t mean to split up any good vibes between homegirl and homeb-“ He turned to her, cupping a hand around his mouth. “Is she cool with the need to know biz?”  
“Yeah. She knows.”  
“Come on, spill it wings!”  
“Ooh, spitfire. Alright, well like I was saying. I sensed some, y’know, atmosphere between y’all and that could sorta do it.”

The pair looked at each other. Really looked at each other. Mabel in her over stuffed sweater, Wendy with her blanket wrapped waist.  
“I’m willing to do it, Wendy.”  
“No! Absolutely not, Mabes!”  
“Hey. If that doesn’t work then we’re exactly where we would be otherwise, and maybe I could get rid of it by going for round two with you? Or Dipper and Ford could think of something. Besides, I kinda like the idea of how we’re supposed to cure you.” She giggled impishly.  
“Heh! Alright! Now it’s a party. Also-“ He raised his shades, revealing a pair of pink, red rimmed eyes. “She’s clean. You know, besides the whole, Maahhhh thing.” He raised his fingers to his forehead, mimicking horns. “And since she’s part of an all girl’s school, she doesn’t have a functioning swim team. You know?”

Mabel’s look of sheer, utter confusion painted a clear enough picture.  
“LG Say whaaa?”  
Wendy rolled her eyes and stood between the two with her back to Love God.  
“Tch. Ain’t nothin’ I’ve never seen before.” Love God flipped down his shades as Wendy untied the makeshift sash around her waist and flashed her younger friend.  
“Oh, holy fuck! You’ve been- have you been- This whole time!?”  
“Musky” Love God quipped, shooting a pair of finger guns at them. “Catch you on the flip side, ladies!” Then he dissolved in a shower of sparkles, leaving Mabel, mouth agape and Wendy standing before her, with a rather formidable and very erect penis sprouting forth from where her clitoris should have been.  
“Yeah. Sorta took me by surprise too.”

Awestruck, Mabel’s hand paused just a hair’s breadth away from grabbing it, pausing to look into Wendy’s eyes.  
“Are you sure you want to try this, Mabes? You might wind up like this.” Her response was to wrap her fingers around the length, giving her a single pump.  
“Hey, I was ready to jump your bones before I found out you had an extra one.” The sudden sensation seemed to drain the strength from Wendy’s legs and she fell back onto the couch. “But have you been this hard this whole time?” Her look became more sympathetic as she knelt to give the length a lick, suckling a bit at the tip. “I mean, it occurred to me that you said this whole thing is about being horny but I didn’t realize you got this as part of the package too.” Instinctively her hand moved to where a pair of balls should have been before she realized her mistake, correcting it by slipping a finger inside of Wendy’s slick entrance.  
“Oh god, knits, how does your brother even leave the house, like, ever?” Mabel popped her partner out of her mouth with a wet sucking sound and purred.  
“He has to sneak out while I’m asleep.” Without another word, or any indication as to whether or not she was joking, she bent back to the task at hand. She nibbled Wendy’s labia gently, pressing more with her lips than anything else. Normally she’d let her partner’s body guide her actions, but every inch of Wendy had apparently become an erogenous zone. She moaned loudly and uncontrolled at every touch, shuddered and whimpered even when Mabel’s tongue slipped inside of her.

When her lips slid back down around Wendy’s shaft a hand brushed Mabel’s cheek and lifted her head to meet the older girl’s eyes again.  
“Girl. I’m going to explode in a sec.” Mabel only smiled around her and bobbed a nod and sank back down around her, lapping at the underside. A finger under her chin lifted her attention upwards again.  
“Nnngg no girl, not like that.”  
“Mmm?”  
“I need to be inside you right now. God, I just can’t wait any longer.” Another short bob of the head from Mabel and she started peeling her sweater off. Wendy wasn’t having any more waiting however, she bent down and scooped Mabel up with ease. She effortlessly walked her over to the nearest wall, pressing her own chest into her to keep her up while ripping her sweatpants off of her. They bunched up about her ankles. Wendy cursed and tore those off as well, tossing them aside. When she felt that Mabel still had a pair of panties on she grunted and set her down on the floor before simply ripping the fabric apart.

Then Mabel was up against the wall again, both knees hooked over one of Wendy’s arms as the biggest thing she’d ever experienced pushed its way impatiently inside of her. It was hot and throbbed as it made its way deep into her. She gasped, clutching Wendy’s shoulders as the redhead found her pace. Her thrusts were a bit ragged at first, and forceful, but Mabel was just as receptive as Wendy was desperate to be inside her. Her hips pumped and Mabel’s own back arched, practically begging to be filled up. The smaller girl panted at a higher and higher pitch until each breath seemed like an ecstatic gasp for breath. She buried kisses into the crook of Wendy’s neck, biting onto the skin and screaming her pleasure into it. Then her sweater fell aside as she finally freed herself from it and in between half crashing into the wall, freeing her breasts and twisting a nipple.

Wendy immediately seized hold of what she was doing, hitching Mabel’s legs around her waist, grasping onto one of Mabel’s breasts with a newly freed hand. They locked together into a kiss as Wendy found a new fire burning in her loins, slamming into Mabel, the drywall heaving a bit with each crash. Mabel pulled away from the kiss when she couldn’t breathe anymore, and having already hit her peak who-knows how many minutes ago and was rapidly drawing closer again. Each time Wendy’s hips ground against hers when she’d somehow managed to fit herself entirely inside Mabel cried out. As loud as they’d already been she didn’t see any point in holding back for the sake of neighbors she didn’t care about. Each little squeak or lusty moan drove Wendy on, who by that time was leaning her head into the wall, gritting her eyes closed and panting loudly as her own peak drew closer. Finally when she couldn’t take it anymore she gave one final push, sinking deep inside of her lover and locking lips with her again. Her body twitched and jolted as a new sensation shot through her and into Mabel.

They stayed tied together like that for as long as Wendy’s strength could hold out, though it drained quicker than she’d thought. There was a roughly Mabel shaped indentation in the wall where they’d damaged the drywall and there couldn’t have been a neighbor that didn’t hear them, but Wendy couldn’t care less. They lay together stroking each other’s hair and bodies as their heart rates returned very slowly to normal. Before long she realized that she could wiggle her toes and she didn’t feel the weight of horns any longer.

Then the strangest thought crossed her mind.  
“Wouldn’t be so bad if we had to try that again just to see if it worked.”  
The two of them laughed about it until she found Mabel straddling her, rubbing herself against Wendy.  
“Nngg, Okay, yeah, but c-can you gimme like ten minutes and a glass of O.J.? I’m feeling a bit drained.”  
“Ha. Who’re you kidding? I’m the one that got filled up.” Mabel stuck her tongue out. As energetic as her mind felt, even she was at least a little tired after their work out. They decided to wait on the second round until morning.

When Dipper did return home from his adventure with his great uncle he was a bit curious when Mabel didn’t bowl him over in the driveway like an over excited puppy as she usually did when he’d been away. Though Wendy’s truck outside might have had something to do with it. He set his camping pack down in the hall when Wendy called out from his bedroom.  
“Hey Dip! ‘Zat you?”  
“Yeah! I’ll be right in!” He called back, stripping his stained and torn trench coat.  
“Umm. Hey Diiiip.”  
“Yeah Mabes?”  
“Promise not to freak ooout” She called. “But, Uh….lil’ help?”

Epilogue:

There were a lot of emotions involved upon seeing his twin sister, a foot taller than he’d remembered, with horns, hooves and, well, if it weren’t a curse he might have been jealous. His own experiences dealing with the effects of the Faun-flu after Mabel had at least evened the score on that front. It might be unlikely he’d be able to use The Love God for any favors for a while after the cursing and shouting. But listening to the exact conditions of the Satyr-Pox as it’d been called, was enlightening. Wendy had been gone for an hour trying to find a lambskin condom, but sure enough she found it. It was just as well since his sister had been teasing him about using Gompers to rid himself of the affliction if Wendy couldn’t find any. Sure enough, the following days showed that the three of them were completely free of the condition since he, as Mabel and Wendy put it, fucked the curse right back from where it came from. And of course there was talk about the two of them getting a third roommate, at least partially so Wendy could stop getting weird stares from her neighbors. So that was definitely worth it.


End file.
